Grim and the Moon child Lupin
by Artemis-moongoddess89
Summary: The coven will always be here. But he wont. I wont lose him and I refuse to be part of their games any longer they will pay they will know the fury of the Grim and they will know my Misery. Pairings. SnP, SnR and some others later on


:Prologue:

Author's Note: I do not own the characters of the storyline but I am a fan and I only like to alternate or change what I don't like. If you don't approve then leave and don't come back to this page.

It was cold. And I couldn't seem to stay warm at all. I was so cold. I didn't realize that I was being followed when the darkness finally overtook my vision. I could finally rest. Yes. Rest is what I would love more than anything at the moment.

***

The year is 1970 and I live within the borders of the English empire. Or at least that's what the adults called it… we rebels seemed to take things a little smoother than the ancient ones looking after us children or _**brats**_ as they still call us. My family seemed to find my taste in companions how do you say…? Against the old code but, I wasn't one to follow the code after all I am leader of the Grim. An old coven long since forgotten but soon they will know the fury… they will know the power of the grim. I am Sirius black and this is my Legacy.

I was born many years back too far to remember but I do remember the good old times. When people feared the Grim and the Moon children but, that was many ages ago when magic and the gifted ones could walk among the muggles. It all changed the night of the great Fire. Bouts of flames and smoke swallowed the forests and the small villages. The gifted ones were blamed for the great fire but they fought saying it was an act of nature fighting against their disrespectful ways. So began the witch hunts and the burning's.

Our people were hunted down and killed for centuries but soon they began to turn on each other accusing their neighbor and friend of being gifted with the powers of our kind. Muggles could no longer tell the difference between the two of us and we were allowed a short amount of peace. Our kind soon grew weak and decadent from the years of peace between our races that's when the Grim and Moon children shook the very foundations of our minds.

My great ancestor joined together the shape shifters and the Moon children into one powerful coven. He called the coven the Grim. My ancestor wanted people to know the name of the coven that would be spoken throughout the ages. Attacking muggles and mudbloods the grim were ordered to cause commotion and chaos amongst the two races once again. In hopes that the chaos would start a war my ancestor _**even sacrificed**__ his own lover_ to enjoy the battle, to truly become part of the world. Now I rule the coven and there's nothing stopping me from causing the same chaos as my great ancestor once tried to do.

***

As the morning sunlight filters into a dark and dank room so stir's the occupants turning to avoid the light from the sun. Kicking the covers to shade their eyes from the light the young men turn and embrace each other caressing the others body in a most intimate way. The room smelt of sweat and body fluids. Moaning as there was new intimacy between them they ignored the matter and jumped from the bed. Pulling their own garments on they soon found they had the others clothing upon their bodies.

"You seem to be in such a rush today… potter?" slyly Sirius slurred as he approached his lover with an intense look within his eyes. Predator's eyes shone of onyx stones. Leaping for Potter Sirius flew through the air and landed on the ground with an ungraceful oaf. Sidestepping the slightly larger young man potter attempted to pull his shirt away from the shape shifter when he feels warm hands take him by the waist and raise him into the air.

"Please… Black. I'm already late and if my parents find out that I have been here… they'll"

"Send you off to that gifted school taught by the oldest and strongest of our kind." Playfully Sirius lays potter on the bed and lays candy fevered kiss's upon the young man's abdomen slowly at first he works his way up until he reach's potters weak spot. A predatorily shine once again shines within his eyes as he lowers his lips on potters young rosebuds. Nipping at first then circling the outer ring his tongues tease's and prods the sensitive flesh upon potter's chest.

"Doon….t…. please…. I cant…" reaching towards Sirius potter lays his hand gingerly upon the changelings head and arch's his back in ecstasy. Biting down potter finds it hard to focus on anything as his mind is overridden by pleasure, and as warmth rushes into a pool between his legs. Clenching and unclenching Potter attempts to stop his body from betraying him further. Knowing full well that he wont be able to leave until his body has been satisfied for the hundredth time. Giving in Potter raises his hands to cover his face as Sirius once again continues the torture of the flesh.


End file.
